From The Ashes
by AislingIsobel
Summary: Loki thought Chastity dead, she wasn't. SHIELD healed her, pieced her back together and one fateful day she whispered his name and her heart started to beat. A year and a half passed, both thinking the other gone until they saw each other, now a plan was in action. Can Loki get to Midgard to be reunited with Chastity or is something else underway? Sequel to My Sweet Destruction
1. Revelation

**Author's Note -** So Loki Laufeyson has been calling me for another go around and I finally put it down in words. It will sort of be an AU Thor 2 fiction as it's a sequel to My Sweet Destruction.

Special shout out to **Lambm77** for the push - Love you girl! You're awesome and awe inspiring! :-)

So...here's chapter 1...hope you all like it, please enjoy, read and review! Thank you!

* * *

><p>Time had passed, the nurses, doctors and Nick Fury told me it was only a year and a half but in my heart if felt so much longer. I felt older than just 19. Loki had changed me from the inside out. It was hard to believe that my time with him was so short, only three days total when it felt like a lifetime. Now a lifetime had passed. Mine had passed. I had died in his arms that day, but the 'good' people at SHIELD brought me back for some God awful reason. I spoke his name once. Whispered it against my will and my heart started to beat, my pulse raced and my body worked under a power I had no control over. The medical team assumed that the Asgardian did something that healed me. They studied me, probed me, prodded me but found nothing. Loki only loved and then left me for his greater purpose.<p>

I missed him. This was something I never wanted to admit to anyone, especially not me. The effect the god had on me was devastating. I couldn't function properly. Couldn't speak or think or rationalize; it was all a daze. Most days I hoped that it was all a dream, a horrible and blissful dream that I had. Then I would see the news or Agent Coulson walking by my door and I'm reminded of that day. Reminded of Loki; reminded of everything that I shouldn't be. I shouldn't be. As I stare at my pieced together face in the mirror, I look like the girl I was, but I don't recognize myself. That girl is not me. Would he even recognize me? Still love me? I touched my reflection and the mirror rippled. I saw Loki sitting in a small room, he looked disheveled something I had never seen of him before. What was this? Magic; how could I see him?

"Loki," I whispered as I clung to the mirror and he turned looking directly at me. I backed away screaming as nurses flooded my room. I saw him stand and move closer. The power and prowess he had in his walk was still present as he too questioned what he saw. The nurses clamoring around me as I hysterically shrieked still staring at him. They finally pinned me down, the mirror out of my sight as they sedated me. "I love you," trailed out of my mouth as I fell into a chemical sleep.

* * *

><p>It had been ages, now along with Chastity; my mother was gone as well. The two people I loved most in these wretched realms have gone, leaving me alone. Remorse is not a word I am familiar with or use, however now I find that it is my constant companion. I hung my head once again to mourn those I loved when I heard my name. It was faint and far away but it sounded like my Chastity. I lifted my head and saw her clear as day looking at me.<p>

"How could this be," I whispered to myself getting up at crossing as far as I could to her.

She looked the same but something about her was changed, from this small appearance I could see her growth. My darling girl was not the same timid child I knew. She backed away when we made eye contact and screamed. Several women in white uniforms came in trying to get my Chastity to calm down, I heard a whispered "I love you" before the image dissipated. I smiled at the thought, she still loved me. After all this time and after everything that had happened.

Whatever anomaly occurred to let me see my darling girl and her me during this time, I was grateful. It made my mind clear and I focused on what needed to be done. I needed to get to Midgard to find her.


	2. One Step Closer

**Author's Note -** Ok, first person...not my favorite and it still kinda makes me mental that I can't tell you what other people are thinking, however I'm cheating because I'm going back and forth between Chastity & Loki, so yay! I did say in the first chapter that this is AU (Alternate Universe) so I'm gonna live up to that a bit in this chapter, I love the Thor franchise, it's great with one big flaw that in my humble Marvel nerd opinion needs to be fixed, NO ENCHANTRESS! So...keep that in mind when reading, she's not a big part, but she's in here.

**Huge THANK YOU's to:** _**Nichole, Shawnon, Lori and Sandy!**_ You gals are just sweet as pie and I love all of you so, so much! Hope this lives up the the Hiddleston/Loki hype ;)

**Another round of THANK YOU's goes to: _AgnetCoCo, Persephone Targaryen, fiskarbailey, sillystring-roxs-the-earth, & duchess123_** for following or adding as a favorite! Sends me over the moon when I get my alerts so thank you so much and I hope you continue to like it!

As always, please enjoy, read and review! Thank you!

* * *

><p>My mind turned and plotted to get out of my cage. The pure animal need I felt to get back to her rose up in me pushing me to fight. I tore at all corners trying to find a weakness in the cell. This desperation was all too familiar and foreign; but the pounding in my chest was the driving force behind my flight. The other prisoners had all been killed or escaped; only I remained; out of the luck or cleverness of the invaders, almost as if they knew. Still searching for that one imperfection that would free me, my troubled mind wandered to what had caused the portal, showing me Chastity. What or who could have caused such a thing? It wasn't unheard of, however, it was deliberate. Someone either in Asgard or on Midgard knew about her and I, took it upon themselves to either torture us for their delight or show me a way to her.<p>

A scream of frustration ripped from my throat, "There is nothing here!" I dropped to my knees thinking all of this was completely hopeless, when I realized I wasn't alone. My breathing slowed and I waited for the footfalls to stop. Whoever had decided to drop in to either make light of my situation or try in vain to assist me would surely feel my wrath once I was outside these enchanted walls. Again I waited for them to speak and heard a voice I never expected to hear.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance."

* * *

><p>I groggily woke up from my forced sleep, my eyes and head still heavy from the drugs as a voice spoke to me. I recognized the gentle yet strong voice of Agent Coulson as he sat by my bedside. His hands covering mine, he often did this. I think the SHIELD agent did this as a way of penance for hitting me and not Loki that fateful day. I had gotten to know Phil fairly well, he was very nice man despite the fact he killed me. I had kept my walls up, but he was the closest thing I had to a friend and even he was leaving me. I moved slightly and startled him.<p>

"Sorry Chas, didn't mean to wake you," he moved his hands.

I moaned as I moved, my body was stiff and rigid; the dosage they gave me must have been doubled. I was out longer than normal. I pushed myself up, "Its ok, needed to get up anyway." He had this look on his face, he needed to ask what I had seen in the mirror, but I knew he already knew.

Coulson stood and walked to the end of my bed. I was still in a hospital, but I lived here, this room was made to look like a home; even though it still smelled of antiseptic and sometimes like death. He crossed his arms behind his back, he definitely knew. My eyes never left his lithe figure as he started to pace, he may have known, he didn't want to confirm it.

Coulson turned to me again, "They want to know what you saw." His eyes were almost pleading with me to not say anything. No one in SHIELD, especially Coulson, wanted to tangle with Loki again.

I looked at him and then immediately averted my eyes, "You know who I saw," I whispered.

Phil took his seat next to me, "Chastity, you have to be sure. I can't go to Fury with a daydream or a vision. You've had those before."

"She saw him," the gravelly voice of Nick Fury entered the room. "I want her with you Coulson."

Both mine and Phil's eyes met the one intense dark brown eye of Director Fury and there was no argument he would hear but Coulson lobbied one against him all the same. "Sir, are you sure that's wise? If this was some ploy to get to us through her…"

He raised his hand and Coulson stopped talking, "We've gotten reports of abnormal activity coming in from the British office, we think its Asgardian in nature. She's the only one that's had even the slightest contact with Asgardains for a year and a half. See if you can get in contact with Dr. Selvig or Jane Foster, they might have some clue as to what's causing the anomaly, but she's going with you."

Coulson looked at me, this looked crossed his face, that look he used when he was really worried or when he talked about her. He grabbed my hands giving them a firm squeeze then he looked back at Fury, "Understood."

The director of SHIELD nodded, "Be ready to go in 30," he added as he turned to leave.

I looked at Coulson as a flood of emotion came over me. Whatever it was that permitted me to see Loki was letting me leave this bleak place and possibly see the one person I loved more than my body could handle. I was shaking so overcome with joy.

"Chas, you ok?"

I nodded, "I need to get ready," I told him in a distant voice. I was only thinking of one thing, how to get back into his arms, feel his freezing touch on my warm skin, smell his heavenly aroma and drink from his lips once again.

Coulson left me with that look still plastered on his face. I knew what he was thinking, but I didn't care. My mind was focused and my vision was tunneled to only see the Asgardian. I packed my things to leave when I heard someone enter my room. I turned to see a nurse I had never seen before; she had long blonde hair and was very beautiful. There was something very different about her and being her in presence was very familiar.

She smiled at me, "Chastity," she spoke with a British drawl and she came closer to me. "Did you enjoy my gift?"

I was confused and I'm sure it read clear on my face as I asked, "Your gift?"

The nurse came closer putting her hands on my arms and moving the hair away from my face, "You are a pretty child," she said as if she was comparing me to someone. "I showed him to you."

"Loki," I whispered.

"Yes, child, you must go. I fear he is in danger and you may be able to save him."

I stared at her, no words came to my mouth and my master in danger, but how could I save him? My futile attempt last time ended with me dead and Loki defeated. My mind raced, but I knew that I had to go, even if there was even a slight chance that I could help save him I would lay down my life again without a thought. My heart was racing and my breath was caught in my chest and I nodded, "I will do whatever I have to."

"Who are you talking to?" I head Phil say from the doorway.

I looked up and the nurse was gone. I shook my head, "Just giving myself a pep talk," I tried to smile but it faltered.

"You don't have to go," he started.

"No, I do," I told him as I handed him my duffle bag, "Might end my nightmares."

"I hope so, for both our sakes," he put an arm around me.

We walked to the hangar and I felt as if my heart would pound out of my chest. This was really happening, I was scared and nervous and excited, my palms were sweating as I stepped on the plane. I was strapped in, we took off and London was only a half day away.


	3. Closer & Closer

**Author's Note -** Zounds! I've been away for a long while now...I do apologize, been in a wretch of a drought until recently. I'm not promising anything, but I hope that I will be able to update more since it really flowed out of me this weekend. Fingers crossed :-)

**Shout Outs:** Many thanks to T**heSilence79 & The Swiftstar** for adding _From The Ashes_ as a follow.

Thanks to **Valerie E Mackin** - What would I do without you woman? You having Loki talk to me so got my wheels turning and so helped getting this chapter up! Thank you so much lady! Love you!

**Katie** - Sorry I have not been providing you with reading material as of late...I will try to remedy that :-), I'm happy everything is AWESOME!

**fiskarbailey** - COULSON! Of course it's gonna have Coulson, I love that man...almost as much as I love Loki...but let's not tell the Asgardian.

**Nichole, Shawnon, Lori, Jasmine** - Ladies, I am sorry it took me some time to get this up, thank you all for being so patient with me. You are all so amazing and wonderful, love you all to pieces!

Onto chapter 3, as always, please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

><p>I looked at Thor dote on Jane as she shook with pain, it reminded me of my last day with my darling girl. Holding her close as she took her last breath, trembling in agony and clinging to me for comfort and then she slipped through my fingers as quickly as she came into my life. Sadness rose up in me then jealousy, while grateful my 'brother' let me out of my cage this was still not getting me any closer to Chastity.<p>

"Say goodbye."

The oaf turned around to me full of pride and confidence, "Not this day!"

"This day, the next, a hundred years is nothing." My anger and sadness pouring out in my words, I did not care if Jane lived or died; I wanted my love back. "It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready. The only woman whose love you prized will be snatched from you." I was looking at Thor but I knew I was talking to myself.

"Did you say goodbye," Thor turned to me, the tone of his voice was annoyingly knowing.

I glared at him for a moment, how dare he talk to me about her, he was not worthy of saying her name then Jane shuddered again. My gaze settled on this mortal's fragile being and I sighed, "Yes," I whispered.

"If you had a chance would you say it again?"

I looked at him and we understood one another for the first time in what seemed an eternity, "No, I would never let her go again."

Thor stood and came closer to me as he put a hand on my shoulder, "We understand one another then Loki. Help me save Jane and I swear to you I will help you get back to Chastity."

I stared out the window watching the wings cut through the clouds. The plane was empty just me Coulson and the pilot. Phil was on the phone to the SHIELD office in London trying to get clearance for us to land. Once he got that he was trying to find Jane Foster, she was missing and so was Dr. Selvig. I started to wonder if it was just a daydream or something I wanted so bad that I manifested it myself. Tears started to fill my eyes at the possibility this could all be for nothing, that I just saw a beautiful lie my mind told me. Then I heard something that both frightened and reassured me.

"Save him Chastity, he needs you."

It was the voice of the strange, yet familiar nurse. I sat upright wiping the tears from eyes looking for her but soon realized the voice was in my head.

"We'll be landing in a few hours," Phil sat next to me and I jumped. "Didn't mean to scare you, everything ok?"

I nodded but didn't turn to him. I couldn't look at him, how could I? We were going to find the person that killed him because he threatened to kill me. If Loki knew Coulson was still alive even after killing me there was no telling what he would do. I dropped my head slightly, would he do anything? I couldn't help but have this overwhelming sense that the Asgardian wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore. I was so different from the girl I once was, would he even recognize me?

"Hey, Chastity," Coulson put on his fatherly voice and a gentle hand on my shoulder, "talk to me."

I turned to him and his face dropped at my expression. I must have looked totally defeated in my uncertainty. "I'm sorry you got dragged back into this."

He looked at me and smiled, "I never left; I've been along for the ride ever since I pulled the trigger. If I have to face Loki again well that's just a bridge I'll face. That's not what's bothering you though."

"Damn you Coulson," I half smiled, "Always see through me. What if it's not him? Or if it is…" I trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence, especially to Phil.

"You assured me that it was. I know it was. Fury wouldn't be sending us out here if it wasn't and you wouldn't have reacted the way you did for just another daydream. For your last question, I'm not sure I should be giving romantic advice, particularly for the guy who ganked me, but I'll try. I saw the way he protected you, screamed when you were hit, held you securely, trust me Chastity that is not something you forget or cast aside lightly. Loki may be a bad guy but he loved you there was no denying that."

I threw my arms around Phil, "Thank you."

"Don't get me wrong, I'll kill him if he tries anything."

I laughed slightly, "I know, but don't please. I can't lose you too."


	4. Whole

**Author's Note -** I don't have a lot to say, other than a few shout outs:

**fiskarbailey -** What would I do without you? Thank you SO much for talking me through this chapter and helping me get it up! I hope you like it :-)

**KilalaInara, LittleFlatts, Maynahchick, sabresedge -** Thank you for adding this story to your favorites, following or both :-)

**Jasmine, Nichole, Shawnon, Lori -** thanks for being so awesome and sticking with me my beautiful Hiddle Goddesses ;-)

So another chapter, now that my personal life has calmed a bit I'm hoping I'll be writing more, but we'll see. As always if you like what I'm doing please let me know, I'd love to hear from you! Please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

><p>Phil let me go with a smile, "I gotta go check on the landing, I'll be back," he gave my hand a firm squeeze before leaving.<p>

I always felt safer around Coulson, it was odd, the man _had_ killed me, but we shared something I guess the almost unnatural way we were returned to this world and that no one from our 'former lives' knew we were alive. It was nice to have something common with someone. I settled into my seat a tad more relaxed but still anxious to see what awaited us in London; unsure what a trained and technically non-existent SHIELD agent and a dead girl could do against Asgardian anomalies. I stared out the window again watching the scenery change from just endless sky and clouds to tall skyscrapers. Then something happened I didn't expect the skyscrapers, sky and plane diminished into a black void.

I was no longer sitting as I stared into this new setting with what looked like stars shining in the darkness. It was quiet, eerily quiet. Nothing moved, there was no wind, my breathing couldn't even be heard. I couldn't tell what I was standing on; it just looked like more nothing. I started to panic as I spun around trying to get my bearings in this inky and unfamiliar place, if it was in fact a place. Just as I was about to scream from desperation to see if Coulson could hear me or if the one person I wanted to hear me above all others, Loki could, a light started moving towards me. It got brighter and brighter until it was upon me, nearly blinding me. Shielding my eyes from the light it began to speak to me.

"Chastity, we have to hurry, I am afraid we do not have much time," her voice was urgent and it echoed in the emptiness.

I recognized it as the nurse in my room and the voice in my head just a few moments ago. She pulled me off of them plane into whatever this was. I looked at her and the light around her was gone, her appearance hadn't changed but her clothes had. No longer had the white nurse's uniform, now she was dressed in all green and black, very much reminded me of Loki. Her tight dress and leggings were like skin and she wore long arm bands from biceps to her wrists but her shoulders and neck uncovered. The woman smiled at me as I stared in wonder at her trying to form a thought at her appearance.

"I understand you are in shock my dear, but we need to focus on Loki."

I snapped out of my fascination and my primal need to get to him forced its way through me, "Can you take me to him?"

"Yes," she outstretched her hand for mine and I took it with no hesitation as I held my breath. Pulling me in front of her as she whispered, "Do not be afraid." I shook my head in response as green mist surrounded her hands then appeared in a circle around us then moved up our bodies.

When the cloud covered my eyes the black disappeared and was replaced with mountains made of grey stone with a red tinged sky. It was cold with a smell of sulfur in the air and I felt instantly unwelcome in this new land. I turned to my new companion, "Where have you taken me?"

"This is Svartalfheim," she said and by the look on her face the blonde felt the same way I did. The Asgardian turned to me to say something but was cut off my shouting and a scuffle not far off.

I recognized Loki's voice instantly, "Loki," I breathed out and bolted from her side to where his voice was coming from.

"Chastity wait!" she yelled after me.

I ignored her, the intense need I felt pulling me toward Loki was almost on the brink of insanity and beyond explanation. I just ran over the sharp and jagged landscape almost clawing my way toward him. I got to the ledge and saw Loki and his brother fighting, it looked brutal and more vicious than the last time I saw them fight. I was ready to launch myself towards the Asgardian when a hand held me steadfast. I let out a scream of surprise as the blonde pulled me away from the edge.

"Chastity," my eyes were averted for a mere second as I heard her scream not more than 20 feet from me. How could she be here, she shouldn't be here, not now. I could not see her perish a second time.

"You need to wait, their plan needs to play out before you can get to him," she whispered harshly at me.

"You said I needed to save him, that's what I'm doing," I told her, my voice masking how scared I really was.

She smiled wickedly at me, "That is what I told you; however that is not why I need you. My dear young mortal," the blonde ran her hand over my face, "You make him vulnerable."

"No," I blew out and then kicked her away from me.

I dashed down the hill into the fray not thinking once again, just feeling and straight into Loki's arms. This moment everything fell away as his heavenly and orgasmic smell invaded my senses once more. It had felt like centuries since I had inhaled him. His arms wrapped tightly around my trembling figure holding me securely yet burning my exposed skin with his freezing touch, yet it seemed to awaken a part of me I had thought long dead for a year and a half. This was real and the shock of how real it was overloading my brain, skin and heart all at once. He pulled my eyes to his; those bright and fiery green eyes stared into mine. Loki then pressed his mouth to mine and I was finally whole again, I was _his_ again.


	5. Just Beginning

**Author's Note -** My brain has been on the fritz, sorry...but yay! They're finally together! :-D

_**Shout outs:**_

**fiskarbailey -** What would I do without you? The hand holding, you listening to me go on and on, the super delicious pics of the Hiddles...(...momentary loss of functions...), you're awesome and I thank you as much as I can in any form that I can for helping get past the road blocks I have along the way. I love you my dear, sweet, beautiful friend.

_**My lovely & wonderful Hiddlestoner ladies -**_ **Jasmine, Nichole, Shawnon & Lori -** you gals are just are legend...wait for it...dary! Thank you all for being so x100 patient with me. I swear if I'm not on the Twitter, I'm on my laptop being pelted with Loki, or Sherlock or Legolas/Haldir ideas. You ladies are amazing and beautiful and I love each one of you!

And many thanks go to: **Phantom's Ange, cheryl72, pogocrazy7 & roseruby417 -** for following to adding to their favorites. THANK YOU! :-D

Well that's all I have, onto the chapter, please enjoy, read and review! Thank you!

* * *

><p>"LOKI!" his brother yelled.<p>

The Asgardian broke our kiss pushing me behind him as this monster came hurdling towards us. Loki readied the dagger in his hand when the blonde came strutting down from the hill and the monster disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. The others with it retreated after seeing her. Loki turned and a scowl replaced the confusion on his face. His perfect features coiled and he seethed at the blonde who had reunited me with him again, it may have been under false pretenses but she was responsible for it.

"Amora," he said, his voice was still calm and steady even though his whole body shaking and his grip on my waist was bordering on painful.

"Loki," she smiled, "You should know that brute force does not get rid of such problems. I see being around Thor has made your mind dull." She almost danced when she walked to the Asgardian's brother. "Hello my love," the blonde caressed his face but Thor pulled away. She pouted slightly, "Well if my presence is really so resented I shall take the girl and leave." Amora approached reaching out for me.

Loki stopped her, "You will not touch her. Chastity will be staying with me."

I nearly swooned when he said my name. It had been so long since I had heard that exquisite voice say my ordinary name and he wanted me with him. That was quite possibly the most outstanding news I had heard ever. I smiled slightly at him and he gave me one with dashing flare that lit up his eyes. I felt as if my heart would pound out of my chest and very light headed at the elation swelling up inside of me.

"Do not be so sure Laufeyson," her voice was scathing as she stared at the brothers. Her green eyes narrowed as she looked at me, "I would not get too comfortable my dear, there are many ways I can hurt you." Amora smiled evilly at me before evaporating into green smoke.

I clung to Loki as tears stung my eyes. My elation fell into my feet; I knew exactly what she meant, Coulson. I looked at the Asgardian, how could I even think of asking him to help the man that ended my life, in front of him? He looked at me with questions in his eyes but before he could speak another voice was heard.

"I know I've been lost from the start but what just happened?"

Loki and I turned to see his brother trying to comfort the somewhat hysterical young woman with brown hair. I stared at the couple as Thor held her close and quieted her confusion. I remembered that sensation, being in Loki's arms as he held me close in the clear cage stroking my hair while humming in my ear. I sighed slightly and then felt his hands on me and I nearly melted.

"I knew you would come back to me," he whispered to me, his chin nuzzled into my neck. "How I have missed you."

I felt drunk off his words, my eyes rolling into my head as I was listening to his smooth and seductive voice in a tone so low only I could hear it. His lips dangerously close to my ear. How I just wanted to forget the world and have him take me over and over until I passed out. The god must have known what I was thinking, felt the excitement on my skin or could hear that I wasn't breathing because I felt him smile into my jawline, his teeth on my skin.

"There will be time later my darling girl," he kissed me lightly but his lips lingered on my skin and that amazing burning cold sensation I had dreamed about and missed made its way up my face. He turned to Thor still holding the brown haired girl. "We need to get Chastity and Jane to safety. With Amora running loose there is no telling what she meant by hurting Chastity."

I turned to look at Loki and the fear read plain on my face. This translated to his face, Thor and Jane joined us. I knew who Amora was going after but how do I tell Loki and then Thor that Coulson is alive? How do I ask Loki to help a man he hated? I had three sets of eyes staring at me but I was only looking into one.

"Chastity," Thor addressed me for the first time, "Do you know what Amora is planning?"

I took a breath and closed my eyes, "Yes," my voice was small, barely audible.

Loki took my shoulders gently, coaxing me to look at him, "Love, if you know tell us, please. I will not lose you again."

My eyes found his and I saw what I had longed for in the year and a half I was at SHIELD, him. His sharp green eyes told me that I could say anything and nothing would tear us apart. I let out a sigh as I continued to look into Loki's eyes as I found my voice again and said, "Coulson."


	6. Objective Coulson

**Author's Note -** My brain is my arch enemy...so many ideas and they get lost when I go to write. *sigh*

_**Shout Outs - **_

**Katie -** Thank you for hanging in there and loving everything! Means the world to me :-)

**fiskarbailey -** How much do I adore you? Whether I'm in AZ or you're in Canada, I'm just glad we know each other and share a love of all things Laufeyson. I still can't believe you can hear him when you read my story...floored me!

**Jasmine, Nichole, Shawnon, Lori -** you my beautiful and wonderful friends are the best, and this story wouldn't be possible without you. I promise to finish this before we all die (LOL)...love you all!

**Kkholmyz, WoWiTzCoRiE, gothygurl -** thank you for the follow/favorite! You guys are awesome! :-)

* * *

><p>The silence was held heavy in the shock of the three faces looking at me. Every movement played in slow motion as Thor pushed Loki out of the way grabbing me by the shoulders. I felt my head being tossed back and forth quite hard that it hurt but I couldn't hear what he was saying to me. Loki then pushed him out of the way holding me still. The Asgardian's lips were moving but all I could hear was a strong ringing in my head and I felt my knees giving out from underneath me. Loki cradled me in his arms as the clanging in my head cleared, I heard him lay into his brother.<p>

"You ever lay hands on her again I will kill you!" his voice was filled with malice.

Thor fired back almost screaming, "She said the Son of Coul is alive, that cannot be! This has to be one of Amora's tricks!"

Loki paused looking over me taking in Thor's words carefully. His eyes met mine staring into them so deeply as if he was trying to read my insides. I didn't know how to prove I was actually who I said I was, I just hoped that the god would see it, feel it as he once had and trust in me. Those bright green eyes studied my face, my body taking every inch, every detail of my being in great scrutiny. I held my breath expecting the worst, thinking he would think I was something conjured to fool him and he would surely destroy me after this examination. Loki stopped his inspection of me with a light press his lips to mine as he inhaled my breath.

"I know you my sweet girl," he whispered into my mouth. He turned his attention to Thor and Jane, "I believe her and we need to listen to Chastity, we don't have much time."

Loki put me down and I stood in the middle of the three, feeling once again intimidated but I thought of Phil and it washed away. I looked at Thor, "You were right Coulson was dead, so was I," the Asgardian grabbed my hand tightly as I continued. "SHIELD revived us and pieced us back together. We were on a mission to find you when I got separated from Coulson and brought here." I turned to Loki, "She told me that I make you vulnerable."

"We should get to Coulson," Jane said trying to take the situation in.

"No," Thor said, looking at Loki there was a plan forming between the two that neither of them liked. "Malekith still needs to be stopped," his voice was uncertain, almost strained. "Loki take Chastity and find Amora, stop her from harming the Son of Coul. Jane and I will stop Malekith, somehow."

I looked to Loki wearing a mask of hesitation. I wasn't sure if it was for Coulson or taking me with him. I had the feeling my face shared the same look. I was useless in a fight, frail and weak. The only good part I ever played was leverage for the other side. Coulson used me once and now Amora was using me. All of this was so twisted; never had I dreamed a reunion would happen and if it did I hadn't pictured it ending up like this. I trained my eyes to the ground as I didn't want him to see me crying. I heard thunder then the ground shook I nearly fell over but Loki caught me.

"These fears you have are unwarranted Chastity," he told me softly looking into my grey eyes. "You are not frail or weak, you beat death and won the love of a god," he gave a half smile. "None of that would have been possible for a weak or frail mortal."

I sniffled fighting back tears, "Thank you," my voice managed as I slightly smiled.

The Asgardian took my hand in his, "Come we have work to do. Where were you and Coulson headed?"

"London," I told him as he nodded.

We vanished as we had before in Germany. I was slightly disorientated but Loki kept me on the path. I knew once I disappeared Coulson would be looking for me. He'd start at the SHIELD office call it into Fury and then branch out the search with field agents. I led the god to the field office and there was a frantic scene.

I looked at Loki, "Stay here, they're looking for me. If I can pull Phil away from this and explain what's going on we'll have a better chance to keep him calm."

The Asgardian's grip on my wrist got tighter, "Be careful and come back to me."

I kissed Loki's lips lightly wanting so much more before I left his side and walking into the cacophony of radios.

* * *

><p>My heart raced as I watched Chastity walk into the pit of armed mortals, knowing I could do nothing. My presence would only hurt her purpose. She walked into the building and all that was left was to wait until she emerged with that mortal that destroyed her. Rage built inside me and I clenched my fists but I let it go. She jumped in front of the beam to save me. I sighed letting go of the anger I was holding.<p>

"The great Loki Laufeyson showing regret, how far you have fallen," a voice rang out from behind me.

I turned to see Amora standing a few feet away with both Coulson and Chastity, "Let them go," I growled my whole being shaking.

She laughed, "Them? Not only the girl but the man as well Loki? The one that killed your precious plaything," she shook Chastity's head back and forth. "You cannot possibly tell me they both mean something to you."

"You do not want to toy with me Enchantress," I leveled a glare at her.

"Oh no Loki, I am not the one to be toyed with. You and your brother should have learned that lesson a long time ago. Now you will both pay for your cruelty," her voice was thick with emotion and hate. The blonde encircled the girl and SHIELD agent in green smoke and they vanished.

"CHASTITY!"

* * *

><p>As the three of us disappeared I heard Loki scream my name. His voice so full of agony and despair, I hung my head and cried. This was all my fault.<p> 


	7. New Game

**Author's Note -** I know another chapter already?! Say what?! Amora is just talking like mad to me...sneaky Asgardian...I'm not gonna argue.

_**Shout Outs!**_

**Katie -** There will be Loki time, just gotta get those two crazy love sick kids back together! ;-)

**fiskarbailey -** I live for your reactions! FEELS! XD

**scorpion22 -** thank you for the follow and the favorite! XD

**Nichole, Shawnon, Lori and Jasmine -** I still hope you lovelies are enjoying my sequel...there's a bit of a surprise for you at the end of the chapter, cuz I love you!

Please enjoy, read and review! Thank you!

* * *

><p>Coulson and I landed with a thud on a hard concrete floor as a melodious laugh hit the air, "Precious little mortal," Amora purred as she sauntered over, picking me up with one hand. Her green eyes staring into my mind and a wicked smiled carved onto her beautiful face, "You obey a new master now and you will be the key to his undoing," the smile was unnerving and very hypnotic, almost willing me to do her bidding.<p>

I tried to wiggle out of her grip but my bonds were tight and she was too strong for me. The witch just laughed again and tossed me back down to Coulson. I held back my tears as I glared at her, trying to be as strong as I could, "He will come for me."

The blonde flipped her hair and threw another smile at me, "I am counting on it."

* * *

><p>The anger and despair that was racing through my veins was almost indescribable. How could I have been so foolish to think my darling child would be safe on her own or that Amora would have given up that easily? A growl ripped from my throat that shook the ground I was standing on, I would not lose her again of that I was certain. I had to remain calm, think like Amora, she wouldn't go far. Running was not her nature, she would keep the chase short. I had to concentrate to find the trail her magic left, I knew I would be walking into a trap but none of that mattered. As I centered myself to locate the witch I heard loud footfalls surrounding me. I looked up as I was enclosed by SHIELD agents pointing pathetic mortal weapons at me.<p>

"I have no time for this," I said clenching my fists at my side ready to move the mortals out of my way.

"You might have a little time," a voice said coming through the circle of soldiers and I recognized him as their leader.

* * *

><p>I felt downright defeated, I couldn't feel or think or even see past the tears that were constantly blurring my vision. My head just fell downward and my body followed its downward motion. I landed with a thud on the floor which only Coulson paid attention to. He picked me up wiping the tears out of my eyes. He was speaking to me but I couldn't hear what he was saying then he slapped me.<p>

"Ow," I cried rubbing my sore cheek on my shoulder.

Phil looked so apologetic, "I'm sorry Chas, but you need to focus. I need you with me, are you?"

I tossed my eyes to Amora who was neglecting her mortal prisoners and nodded to the SHIELD agent, "I am, what do you need me to do?"

Coulson smiled at me, "Just follow my lead." He turned from me as best he could. "You must think you're pretty smart," he said loudly to the blonde and she turned around. The expression on her face looked almost intrigued and somewhat surprised that Phil was speaking to her. "Kidnapping the girl so Loki would follow you, smart, but he's not going to fall for it. He's not that stupid."

The Enchantress laughed again, "What would a mortal know of such things? I have seen the way he lamented for this girl, how he pined for her when he thought her dead. He will come."

Phil chuckled a bit, "No he won't. You have me, I bet that's a part in your plan you didn't really bank on. I killed her last time and Loki isn't the forgiving type."

She shook her head and frowned a bit, "You dear, sweet, stupid man, did you not hear the trickster say 'let them go'?"

"I did, however I believe that's the girl's influence. Like you said he loves her, but he won't come for her when you have both of us."

I looked at Phil almost horrified at what he was saying; he was sacrificing himself for me. I couldn't let him do that, not after everything he had been through just to start functioning normally again. I went to open my mouth but he looked at me and winked. I didn't understand but I kept quiet.

Amora continued her arrogant musings, "You must think me a fool. Loki will do anything and everything I ask him to get her back alive, safe and in one piece. I plan on abusing that to the full extent."

"Have it your way," Phil laughed slightly.

The blonde glared at the SHIELD agent, she knew he wasn't telling her something. She flew at me picking me up off the floor once again. Her eyes narrowed in a malevolent stare and her voice was terrifying, "What are you not telling me, my dear?"

* * *

><p>I was brought into the office building at gunpoint, even though I was cooperating with Fury, when I saw someone I recognized and a grin crept onto my face, "Agent Barton, have you come to help me? Just like old times."<p>

The archer turned giving no expression on his face pulled back hitting my face. He hit me hard for a mortal I was impressed and I chuckled as I held my jaw turning back to Barton. "I feel a little better."

I turned to the leader of SHIELD, "Was it your plan to have your Avengers try and beat me one by one?"

"No, Barton just requested a free hit, couldn't turn him down. Now let's go find Coulson and the girl."


	8. Trigger Finger

**Author's Note -** Dang...almost 2 months...stupid writer's block really had a grip on me. I hope it's gone, but I don't want to jinx myself.

_**Shout Outs:**_

My lovely and always there for me **fiskarbailey** - you my dear friend are so wonderful, don't know what I would do without you!

**Katie -** Hope you're still hanging in there with me, Hawkeye and Loki...really can't go wrong there ;-)

**mistyeyedgirl97, zamzym, holycowami -** Thank you for adding as a favorite or following, means the world to me! You are awesome!

**Patrick -** Thanks for being you :-)

**My lovely Hiddlestoners!** I miss you all so much, sorry I've been absent from everything lately. **Nichole, Shawnon, Jasmine, Lori -** this sequel started out as a story for you four and it will end as a story for you four. I appreciate you four so much for being patient and enjoy each chapter I put up so much, I literally squee with every tweet I get. Love you girls so much and Tom would be lucky to have any one of you ;-)!

So, things are getting heavy, _**please enjoy, read and review, thank you!**_

* * *

><p>Amora stared at me carefully, scrutinizing me. I gave nothing away or so I thought as she dropped me to the floor again, "I may have underestimated you mortal," she told Coulson as she walked over to him. She looked down at him and almost smiled, "You had me worried for a moment."<p>

Phil smiled, "A moment of worry isn't that like a lifetime to your kind?"

The blonde turned a sneer implanted over her beautiful features, "I will hear nothing more, Loki will come for the both of you," she paused. The sneer turned into a wicked smile as she laughed slightly looking down at the two of us, "Or at least one of you."

I looked at Coulson fear plain in my face as Amora turned from us. The tears in my eyes spilling down my cheeks but I could see that he wore a clever look on his face through my blurred vision. I sniffed a few times as he wiped my tears away again, his smile never leaving his face.

"I got ya, Chas, you know that right?"

I nodded, "Yeah I know," I said, my voice hardly audible.

"Good, don't forget it."

* * *

><p>I smirked at the archer as he glared at me. His arms folded and his wary eyes never left mine. I knew what he was thinking and it mattered not. Nevertheless I found it all rather amusing and quite curious; he was helping in my quest to get Chastity back. Does he know her? Had Agent Barton befriended my darling one? Or was it simply to get back the mortal that accidentally destroyed her instead? I sat back rather comfortably asking these rampaging questions as the leader of SHIELD made the decision not to restrain me. No, they needed me to track Amora, this decision did not sit well with the archer and it read clear.<p>

"How'd you do it," he broke the silence between us, posturing at me as he puffed up his chest and laid his bow across his knees.

I leaned forward smiling as I knew exactly what he was getting at but played dumb, "What are you referring to Agent Barton?"

He let out a disdainful laugh, "The girl, how'd you get that innocent girl to follow you around like a lap dog? You brainwash her like me and Selvig?"

"Innocent girl," I repeated and a genuine smile appeared as I played back a few fond memories of how she was so innocent and timid with me. I looked at Barton, "Nothing of the sort, although I doubt you would believe me, she wanted to be with me and how could I refuse?"

Barton sat back almost stunned at my answer, "You could have killed her or thrown her into the crowd or at Cap, anything to where she wouldn't have had to face the things she's had to."

"Do you care for her Agent Barton? Have you gotten attached and grown fond of my dear child?" I looked at him carefully, his eyes covered by purple sunglasses, but I could tell he cared for her. Spent time with her, I marveled at how many lives she had touched, how special she truly was and yet she still didn't understand.

I watched his face grow pale, "You try anything or I think you're gonna try anything I'll make you a pin cushion." The archer's grip tightened around his bow as he leaned forward.

"Hawkeye, enough," bellowed Fury. He stood in command much like Odin with that one good eye staring into your soul. "Like it or not we need him to get her and Coulson back." He turned to me as I chuckled. "You laugh now, but I'll let him do what he wants if you betray us in any way. He's got an itchy bow string." Fury smiled slightly before turning back around making sure we were headed down the correct path.

We were I could feel Amora's magic getting stronger. I would be able to see her again; hopefully Amora was keeping her alive.

* * *

><p>The Enchantress laughed, it wasn't an evil laugh like before it was one of pure amusement. "Oh my dear sweet mortal child," she turned to Coulson and myself a grin plastered on her beautiful face, "Laufeyson is coming and bringing an army to get you back, how considerate. This will be most amusing." She shook her head a tad, "Loki I am truly disappointed in you, working with mortals to get a child back. Does she really mean that much to you?" Amora sighed heavily, "There was a time I meant this much to you." The blonde turned to me and she almost looked sad, "Yes my dear it is true, Loki and I were in love. Or at least I loved him."<p>

"What do you mean," I cautiously asked looking at Phil nervously he just nodded and kept his eyes on the blonde.

"Loki and I grew up together, I helped him learn magic. We were close, very close. I thought we both shared the same fondness and affection for each other, but I was mistaken. Loki only cared for power, being the next King of Asgard and beating Thor at whatever he could. He broke my heart but I still could not let him go, I let him use me thinking that would show him how much I cared for him and he would see it and stop his foolishness. Again I was wrong." She paused as she wiped silent tears from her eyes and looked at me once again. Scrutinizing me as she did in my room, "With you he sees only you; his desire for power dissipates when you are around. Loki truly loves you, how did you do this? What kind of magic do you possess?"

I was about to answer when there was a crash against one of the walls and a deep voice over a loud speaker, "YOU ARE SURROUNDED, SURRENDER, LET THE AGENT AND THE GIRL GO AND NO HARM WILL COME TO YOU!"


	9. The Truth About Barton

**Author's Note -** Week two after bad case of the block is gone and going strong, so outlook appears good, or so my 8 ball has said.

_**Shout Outs - **_

**fiskarbailey -** It definitely does go down, although I think you might be surprised by how...can't wait till you read it!

**Kassanova -** thank you for adding this to you favorites! Made my day! :-)

**Nichole, Shawnon, Lori, Jasmine -** you four beauties are just awesome personified! I can't say enough good things about you. Thank you for being so interested in this story my head keeps turning out, the fangirl sessions, and just being amazing friends. Love you all!

There's a twist, I like twists...

**Please enjoy, read and review, thank you!**

* * *

><p>I jumped at the sound of Fury's voice echoing off the bare concrete walls. I looked at Coulson and relief washed over me; he was here and almost within arm's reach.<p>

"I won't go down without a fight," Amora growled and her hands glowed green like they were on fire.

* * *

><p>I saw the archer sneak around the back of the building, obviously going to get the mortal and my Chastity out while I had Amora distracted. I was primed for a fight. Too long had I been in a cage, pent up and collared like a good son. I needed to rip and tear something. I looked to Fury who held my gaze for a long moment and when nothing came from the warehouse he nodded. I flew at the door as SHIELD agents burst through it. The Enchantress was ready for me.<p>

* * *

><p>I saw Loki rush at the blonde both of them taking blows at each other, neither of them speaking. I thought that was odd. Knowing Loki and being in Amora's presence both of them liked to speak. The two Asgardians fought brutally but it looked to me as if the fight would end in a stalemate. Neither was budging, both casting and throwing spells and then alternating combat. It was then something else took my eyes from Loki, a flash of metal.<p>

I looked to a high corner and searched for the flash but didn't see it again. I must have been dreaming. I looked to Phil and then I saw him drop behind Coulson. My mouth dropped, I hadn't seen Clint in months.

Phil turned to see what I was staring at and when he saw Barton he sighed, "Oh, you didn't." His voice was annoyed as shocked as my face.

Clint smirked at me and nodded to Coulson before rushing to my side picking me up and holding me close to him. "You ok kid?" He smiled as I just stared at him with what I'm sure was this shocked and bewildered look on my face. He laughed slightly leaning in as he lightly pressed his lips to mine for a sweet and soft kiss. "Better now?" I nodded smiling dreamily finding purchase on his broad chest completely oblivious to everything else around me.

* * *

><p>I turned from the witch hearing the exasperated comment to see my Chastity and Barton share a kiss. My jaw dropped as I fell to my knees. How did this happen? When, why? My black heart was crumbling in my chest before my eyes. I could hear Amora recover from the last blow and come at me. It was a killing blow, it did not matter any longer she was lost to me and to that mortal I so easily manipulated.<p>

"Loki you see, she was…"

* * *

><p>There was a dull thud and Amora was a mess of blonde hair on the cement. I looked at Phil who had knocked her out with a 2x4. He dropped it as he dusted off his hands and helped up Loki. I saw rage mixed with sadness in the god's eyes and I put it together too late. I had forgotten about Clint when I saw Loki, I forgot everything in my current life that I was trying to live when I saw Loki. Barton held me tighter to him and before anyone could say anything Phil stepped between the three of us. His face was stern and his forehead creases where deep, that only happened when it was bad, this was bad.<p>

"Hawkeye put the girl down." He turned to Loki and held his gaze, "We'll discuss it on the boat." He nodded to a few agents, "Take her aboard and restrain her, be careful she's a magic user."

Once the agents took Amora away to the Helicarrier, Coulson turned to the three of us. The look on his face was grim. I never liked this side of Phil and never wanted to be on this receiving end of it. Now here I was, stuck between Loki and Clint pleading with Phil to help me but he wouldn't budge. Phil turned without saying a word and headed toward the ship. Loki looked at me with nothing but sadness in his eyes and walked after Phil.

I looked at the archer tears in my eyes, it all I seemed to do over the past few days, "I made a mess of things didn't I?"

He smiled, "Anytime it involves Asgardians it's always a mess Chas. Come on beautiful, let's go face the music," Barton put an arm around me, "Phil looked an awful lot like Banner before he gets all green."

We walked on the ship only to hear Coulson yelling at Fury. Barton and I looked at each other rather curious and listened for a bit. It was now clear who Phil was really upset with and it wasn't me or Barton.

"You knew this would happen. It was understandable that you had to come after me and Chastity and stop the threat and that Loki would be a part of that plan. But Barton! Loki and the girl have history and you bring the one person she's starting to have feelings for along for the ride to what? Make him want to feel shish-kaboby again?! Please tell me the logic in taking Hawkeye! And don't insult my intelligence by telling me it was his idea, of course it was his idea, you didn't have to agree to it, sir," Phil stopped and the word sir had more venom in it than an cobra.

"If you have a problem with my command Coulson…"

"No problem with your command sir, your sound judgment is another thing."

"Barton," Fury bellowed, "In here now!"

Clint kissed me lightly, "I'll see you in a few hundred years."

I laughed slightly as I watched him walk into the command room. I sighed slightly; I needed to tell Loki what had happened in the year in a half we were apart. I figured he would go to the place we were held last time. I walked down the halls I roamed so often on nights I couldn't sleep. It was how I got to know Clint so well, he didn't sleep well either. I found Loki standing in the cargo hold looking very solemn. He didn't even turn when I entered.

"I know why you have come, do not attempt to humor or save my feelings mortal, just leave," he told me and I did not recognize his voice. It was low and full of anger toward me, he called me mortal, I think that hurt most of all.

I didn't listen to him, I just came closer, "Loki, I need to tell you the whole story not just what you saw."

He turned to me and the grimace on his face was one of pure hatred, "I do not need to hear the whole story," he growled at me.

I stood my ground, "No, you will listen to me!"

Loki let out an annoyed sigh but sat down in a metal chair and I sat across from him; all he could do was glare at me from his chair, "Get on with it, this will not change anything."

"When I woke up in a SHIELD facility after they had pieced me back together I asked for you day after day." I saw his face soften slightly but his jaw was still hard and stiff, but I continued. "It was a few days after I was awake they told me you were dead. I was shattered. All I did was cry in my bed for 6 months mourning your loss. All I could muster from my mouth was a weak mumble of your name. I didn't eat or sleep, unless it was under complete exhaustion. After 6 months of this Coulson dragged me out of bed, forced me to take a shower, get dressed and take a tour of the facility with him. I hardly paid attention to what was going on around me; my thoughts were only of my loss of you. We stopped by a training session by a training session which was being run by Hawkeye. Phil introduced me to him minus the Tesseract brain washing. We had something in common, you, and he pulled me out of my depression, kept me afloat when I was drowning in sorrow. He was a friend when I so desperately needed one."

"If you are going to tell me your love story with the archer you can save your breath."

I sighed slightly, "Please let me finish. Coulson told me I kept him grounded as well. It was like we filled a void within one another. Our relationship deepened over the year I knew him. However that all changed when you appeared in my mirror. Everything I ever felt for you, the love, lust, fear, comfort all came flooding back and my vision became tunneled."

I saw Loki's anger melt away and he knelt before me taking my hands, "Why did you not tell me, my darling one?"

I started to cry and the god rose up on his knees to hold me, "I forgot about him, forgot everything but you." I whispered to him, "You were my priority, getting to you, seeing you again was the most important thing I could think of or do."

He looked at me, his intense green eyes soft as he took my face in his hands and placed his lips on mine. The kiss started out so gently then grew deeper and became more passionate. Soon he moved his cold hands from my face and pulled me from the chair and into his body, "I love you Chastity," he breathed into my ear.


	10. Conquered

**Author's Note -** Sorry it's been a while, I haven't heard from the Asgardian in a while, so there was some begging going on and well this happened. Hopefully he'll keep talking to me as I am now at his mercy ;-).

_**Shout Outs - **_

**fiskarbailey -** Woman, thank you, thank you, thank you! You are flat out amazing for being there for me and helping me through all this nonsense I've been going through. I appreciate everything you do for me! Also thank you for the genius strikes of inspiration you put into this chapter near the end, you'll see ;-)

**DeDe324 -** Thank you for pushing me to write, I need to have more faith I know, but when I don't focus on it I feel like I lose it. Thank you for the ego bolster, much appreciated. Love you!

**Sabrina -** Thank you for the pep talk as well, it helped a lot! Appreciate and love you lady!

**Nichole, Shawnon, Jasmine, Lori -** Sorry it's been a while ladies, but let's pray, light candles, do whatever that I'm in the right place to finish this. Love you ladies to Asgard and back!

**tigger64, Angel030593, Ellinore & horsegirl177 -** thank you for adding From the Ashes as a favorite or following! I truly appreciate it and sincerely hope you continue to enjoy my story :-).

_**Loki -**_ I have you to thank most of all as you are the inspiration for this piece. Thank you for returning to me and helping me through all of this and giving me these lovely words to share.

As always, please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

><p>Had I known what turmoil my sweet child had been in or that she was alive I would have fought harder to get to her; even pleaded and bargained with my so called father. I stared at her delicate features twisted by remorse and guilt after she had confessed this story to me. I understood all of it. The need for companionship, a touch in the night, the comfort of a soft voice in your ear, it would appear Chastity needed it more than I ever did. She was traumatized after I left, not knowing anything. What would happen to her again if I met such a fate or was pulled from her again? What would happen to me if I lost her again? I shook such thoughts from my troubled mind and focused my thoughts on Chastity. Her grey eyes burned into mine as I held her face and I could smell the sweetness of her skin. I needed her before time or circumstances got in the way.<p>

I pressed my lips to hers again and felt my want, my need for her grow. I could feel hers as well; it was almost to the point of desperation for the both of us. My hands grabbed her arms almost crushing my lovely girl into me. The warmth of her skin was making my frozen blood boil. I could no longer contain my desire for her as the tempting scent emanating from her filled my senses. I gripped her arms tighter feeling her soft form mold to mine as I pressed my mouth onto hers invading it with my tongue. My hands moved to her face my fingers knotting in the dangling tresses of her hair pulling it.

My beautiful child let out a sensuous moan and I could control myself no longer. Throwing off her clothes as fast as I could I admired how she had blossomed. I ran my hands over her naked skin feeling her warmth being stolen away with the hundreds of goose bumps flooding down her body. I pressed my lips to her stomach as she shivered and gasped. The heat from her skin spread onto my face as a grin carved its way onto my mouth. I had almost forgotten the melodic and erotic sounds that erupted from this girl when I took her innocence. Now with her body trembling underneath me, Chastity was at my mercy again. In a flash I threw off my own garments to join her. This stolen moment alone was just that, a moment, although I would treat it like a lifetime.

Running my hands over her bare legs stopping slightly to toy with her; the slick, wet heat I found warming my hand was delightful and even more so when I tasted her. Sweet and dripping with desire as she moaned writhed and pleaded for more. I smiled into her as I happily obliged, I could not turn down such a beautiful request. Whetting my appetite and then quenching my thirst for her but my ears still hungered for the sublime sounds she made when I pleased her. I gazed into her eyes as I brought my lips to hers. Our tongues clashing in a power struggle, a struggle I would gladly lose. I felt myself slowly sink inside her; Chastity's body froze for a slight moment then I felt her shudder as she tightened around me. The tightness I experienced made me moan in ecstasy into her mouth.

Our kiss broke as she looked at me, out of breath and almost to the point of exhaustion, but she smiled wickedly leaning closer to me her honeyed voice a whisper, "Conquer me."

The utter confidence in her words, the complete surrender to me aroused me to no end. I grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the ground. My thrusts inside her were fast and hard and my grip tightened with each pass. I felt the tremors pass through my darling child, each stronger than the last. The sounds Chastity was emitting before were replacing by nearly silent pants, I grinned as I lowered myself to her ear, "You will always be mine." I growled into her neck, biting her collarbone as I could not hold back my release, I lost control in a final glorious moment.

I held myself over her panting with her wrists still in my hands, our clandestine moment had ended, but she was mine. Once the pounding in my chest calmed and my breathing evened out I freed her hands and held her face. There was a marvelous and stunning dazed expression set onto her features with stars in her eyes. Her body still shivering and quaking beneath and around me, it was such an exquisite sensation. She had proved to me yet again I may have misjudged humanity in a whole. There are some that understand and have the capability to be worthy.

Chastity, however, was more than that, I loved her, truly loved her. She had become my balance, now I was seeing clearly, perhaps too clearly. My earlier fears started to creep into my mind once again. What if something happened? I need to know she will be provided for. I stopped thinking as I felt her tremble again and I shook all troubled thoughts from my head as my darling one kissed me. Our interlude was over, but our ending had not yet been written.


	11. Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note -** So this took forever and I'm so sorry, I was distracted by boys on motorcycles. Alas this is the last chapter, but I haven't stopped writing Loki, hopefully soon there will be a new story, just need to finish one more story and it'll be up. I truly thank all of you that took the time to read and re-read this, added this story to your favorites, reviewed or followed, it means the world to me that you all like what I have to put up.

_**Shout Outs:**_

**gamergirl28 -** Thank you for the kind review, favorite and follow, I hope you like the last chapter.

**fiskarbailey -** I love you girl, thank you for all the support and helping me figure out the hitches in my chapters. You are awesome!

**Shawnon, Nichole, Lori and Jasmine -** Thank you for being so patient with me. I love you girls so, so much and I hope that I've lived up to your expectations. :-)

**Katie -** It's been a long time coming and finally got put down in words! I hope you like it!

**Patrick -** I don't know where you are in my stories but I hope you like the last chapter of this one! Oh and _**TELL ME THINGS!**_

Again and huge thank you to all those that reviewed, followed or added as favorite - you are the best and made this writer smile!

**Please enjoy the last chapter, read and review - I'd love to know what you think :-)**

* * *

><p>As I lay next to him regaining my senses I knew that our work was still not complete. Amora was just one piece of the plan. Fear set in again as I remembered the monsters I saw in that horrible place I was reunited with Loki. I felt frozen to the ground wondering how we would win against something so atrocious. A thousand faces flew across my mind but few lingered longer, Coulson, Barton and Loki. I turned to him, his face set in deep thought. We were thinking the same thing, what next?<p>

I opened my dry mouth to speak, "Do you know where your brother and that woman are?" the choked question came out softer than I anticipated.

The Asgardian looked at me, "No," he said grimly, "I have no way to contact him or Jane."

My eyes looked at the grey metal that occupied the little space between us as I thought carefully of what to say next when something shook the whole Helicarrier violently, throwing both of us into the wall. Loki held me tightly to him so he took the brunt of the impact. Our eyes locked and nothing needed to be said, we both got dressed and rushed out of the cargo hold to find Fury and the others. Barton met us on the way to the control room we all ran in primed for a fight. Even I felt the ire flowing through me; I'd fight anything to keep him near me. I looked between Clint and Loki and they both shared a look with each other and then looked at me. They weren't letting me anywhere near this fight.

"Take care of her archer," Loki told him as he disappeared.

I desperately grabbed for him but he was gone. I looked shocked at my empty hands cursing them for failing to grasp any scrap of his clothing. Barton pulled me to a chair with a harness and buckled me in all while I was trying to fight with him.

Hawkeye shook my shoulders hard once, "Chastity," he said sternly. His voice took on a tone I had never known; the seriousness of it caught my attention more than the assault. I looked at him, his face was solemn and his mouth was set in a frown. This was not the Clint Barton I knew but it was him all the same. "I need you to stay put, you hear me?" I nodded slowly at this new side of Clint taking in every word he said with deep comprehension. His palm found my cheek, "I am not losing you and neither is the Asgardian. Coulson doesn't have any weapons that I know of so you're safe. Stay that way." He kissed my forehead then stood up "Coulson! Keep her safe and out of range for any weapon fire, including yours."

Coulson nodded and the archer bounded off to the ground below. I sat strapped into the chair wholly helpless, my head hung down and an unfamiliar feeling swept over me. I knew they both wanted to protect me but I wanted to be out there fighting with them helping to stop whatever it was encroaching upon us. The Helicarrier shook again and my limbs with it. I tried to undo the harness so I could do something instead of being the fragile damsel in distress, but a pair of strong and recognizable hands stopped my frantic fidgeting.

"It's like you want me to be killed again," Coulson said with a smile.

* * *

><p>I saw Barton swing down from the ship, my annoyance with him filled my eyes he was to stay with Chastity, make sure she was safe. I headed for him when one of the Kursed blocked my path and I was reminded why I was on the ground. I pulled my dagger and fought with the monster, it was strong and nearly overtook me but I plunged my dagger into his side. He backed away in pain and then several arrows pierced the beast, he fell at my feet. I shared a look with the archer we nodded to one another as we ran into the growing fray. Chastity was on the ship, she would be safe.<p>

* * *

><p>Coulson had finished giving me his pep talk which didn't make me feel any more useful even if he did make me feel a little better. Hawkeye and Loki did care for me and wanted me to be safe, I sighed accepting my fate. I hung my head slightly feeling useless again when I heard Coulson let out a startled yelp and then a loud thud. I craned my neck to see what happened out of the corner of my eye I saw Phil laid out on the floor. I fumbled with the harness again desperate to get to Phil as soon as the lock unclicked I felt a strong grip on my shoulders and saw flowing blonde hair.<p>

A wicked chuckle came from the Enchantress as she pulled my face to her, "Did you think that these mortals could hold me?" she asked wearing an evil grin that twisted her face and made her more frightening.

I opened my mouth, "A-a-a-mora…" I stuttered and my whole body was trembling.

Another laughed poured from her malevolently twisted face, "Yes, my gullible mortal," her eyes burning into mine. "I told you Loki would pay and he will."

We disappeared in green smoked and landed on the ground below. Amora put a deceptively strong arm around my shoulders pulling me into her and I let out a scream. The blonde laughed at my struggling only holding me tighter. I saw Loki first then Clint both charging at us as the chaos behind them continued. I looked at the sky and it looked as if it was being torn away as new worlds bled into ours.

"AMORA!" the Asgardian screamed his dagger readied for a killing blow and Clint had an arrow notched, both of them held similar expressions of anger mixed with hate as the grimaces carved deeply into their features.

The blonde raised her head, "Loki," she purred out confidently, "Did I not say I would have my vengeance?" she turned her attention to Hawkeye, "And now it seems I get two for the price of one," another evil grin played across her delicate face, "It is a shame though, I was hoping for Thor as well. No matter," she shot a truly despicable look at the Asgardian, "I have what I really came for, one step closer and I crush her." The sheer delight in her words terrified me as her arm pressed tighter around my chest making me gasp in pain. "You see Laufeyson, you are no match for me," with her free hand she conjured a ball of green fire and launched it at Loki but he artfully dodged out of the way.

"You will pay for this Witch!" he screamed at her.

An arrow flew at me and the blonde but she caught it just centimeters from her nose, "Pathetic attempt," she pushed me to the ground, advanced on both of them her hands on fire.

I landed on my knees and lifted my head to see Loki and Amora clash, locked in a battle once again. Clint ran to me helping me up. I felt his calloused and sturdy hands on my arms, "Come on Chas we gotta move!" He scooped me up and ran with me away from the Asgardians.

"NO!" I struggled to get out of his grip but he only pulled me tighter into his chest.

"Don't you dare do anything stupid," he told me sternly and held me tighter.

I watched the fight between Loki and Amora get more intense and dangerous. He swiped his dagger at the blonde again and again as she moved to and fro away from the weapon, almost like she was dancing. It was then one of the horrible creatures came skulking up behind the two Asgardians. I saw Amora smile then pushed Loki into the creature and the monster grabbed the dagger from the god and plunge it deep into his chest. Loki gasped as a pained look crossed his handsome face and dropped to his knees. Amora let out a fiendish laugh that echoed off the ground and buildings before destroying the creature.

* * *

><p>The blonde sauntered up to me as my breath hitched, "Now watch her suffer as you die Loki," her lips brushed my cheek before she disappeared.<p>

I lay on the wet grass the life leaving me and I heard running footsteps toward me and my darling child came into my view. Tears were streaming down her face as she cradled my head, "Loki, stay with me," she sobbed as her gentle touch comforted me and eased my passing. Her face curled in devastation as my eyes darkened. Two more faces came into my hazy view, my brother and the archer.

"Loki," Thor whispered and pulled me from Chastity, "You fought bravely brother," he put a hand on my chest, "We will get you to safety."

"No," I gasped out, "Keep her safe. Chastity," I called out.

* * *

><p>I went to him as tears flowed down my face, "Don't leave me," I sobbed out.<p>

He touched my face gently, "I will never leave you love," he tried to smile but let out a pain filled moan. His bright green eyes wet with tears, "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you," I kissed him lightly and he responded in kind. I looked into his eyes as the light left them and he grew limp in Thor's grip. I fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably, he was gone. I pounded the grass with my fists as I cried harder.

Thor had a hitch in his voice as he told Barton, "The fight is over, take care of her. Heimdall," he yelled and a beam of light hit the ground with such force that is knocked me down. Hawkeye picked me up and I buried my face away from the light as Thor disappeared with Loki.

"Hey, Chas they'll take care of him," he swallowed hard, "He'll be fine, I've seen him survive worse. Come on kid."

Clint took me back to the Helicarrier where I retreated to my room, mourning my loss for Loki once again. I prayed to the sky that he would return to me. I was grateful that the Earth was safe from the evil force invading it but it cost something so precious to me I couldn't let myself believe it. I let no one come near me, not Coulson or Hawkeye. I stared longingly out my window day and night hoping for a glimpse of Loki to see he was alive but there was nothing, not even a hint of the Asgardian. I sighed letting my hope, however small it was, go and wept for what seemed like days.

It was sometime later, I didn't know how long as time no longer mattered, that a rumbling shook the Helicarrier and a bright light burst through my window; I sat up at the noise and the light filling my room. Then I saw him just as perfect as ever strutting up to me, my face awestruck as a smile graced his face and lit up his green eyes now full of life. He stretched out a hand and I took it almost cautiously. Loki grasped my hand and gently pulled me into him and he kissed me. I was flooded with memories as his soft lips captured mine in a sweet embrace, pulling me closer. His lips dancing with mine as I inhaled his sweet breath as if it was breathing new life in to me, our mouths parted slightly. His hands found my face and whispered, "I have missed you," he nuzzled my neck and inhaled my skin, "Heimdall," he said quietly.


End file.
